


How did it end up like this?

by allfeelingeye



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, There is no plot really, There may be Speedos ahead, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfeelingeye/pseuds/allfeelingeye
Summary: A 2-part sequel to my Jonnor/Caribbean fic. Basically to see what our heroes are up to.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Started Out With a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884181) by [allfeelingeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfeelingeye/pseuds/allfeelingeye). 



** How did it end up like this? **

** Part 1 **

He sits up, propping himself against the headboard as he watches Jude move away from the bed, and stares. Stares at his boyfriend, heading for the bathroom with cum dripping down the back of his legs. _I did that_ , he thinks. _Me. Because he’s mine_. Jude’s naked body disappears into the bathroom and Connor relaxes, hands behind his head, and congratulates himself on another job well done. And it’s not like he’s smug about it, or possessive. It’s just…he loves fucking Jude. He loves getting fucked by Jude. Fucking is great. Fucking. All the fucking. For Connor, and for Jude too he hopes, it’s like they’re still in the honeymoon period. Honeymoon in the figurative sense, of course, because they aren’t married or anything. Not that Connor hasn’t thought about that. He has. Many times. They’re still in freshman year of college though. And even though they’ve been back together now for nearly eight months Connor loves that they’re still in that period where they’re touching and kissing and getting naked at every possible opportunity. He’s developed this kink though, of marking Jude as his own. As if covering Jude in as much of his cum as possible will keep others away. Because Jude…all of Jude…Connor wants it forever.

 

It’s not just sex though. Being back together with Jude, it’s everything for Connor. All the time they spent apart has made him determined not to lose him again. Jude pushed him away once, and he isn’t letting that happen again. That’s why Jude spends nearly every night in Connor’s dorm. So as he’s lying there Connor is dreaming of how he can make their upcoming summer vacation to Cabo as special as possible. He’s snapped out of his daydream though by Jude re-entering the room. Naked still. And looking fine. Sliding between the sheets Jude cuddles up to Connor, and Connor tangles himself up in his boyfriend.

“I swear, I keep thinking I’m gonna end up pregnant with the amount of _you_ I seem to constantly be carrying inside me!” laughs Jude.

“Well…that would be…interesting, I guess,” smirks Connor, “but I’m really just all about the baby-making practice to be honest!”

“And I’m all for that too, baby” says Jude, leaning in to Connor and kissing him. As he leans in deeper his cock brushes against Connor’s hip. He’s hard now, and Connor knows Jude wants to fuck him. And Connor wants it. So bad. But Jude, even if he’s the one doing the fucking, likes to be dominated. So Connor, slowly, manoeuvres himself so he’s on top of Jude. Connor lea ns down, presses his chest against Jude’s, and closes the gap between them. He loves the way Jude moans into his mouth when they kiss, like it’s validating what Connor does. Slowly, methodically, Connor grinds against Jude, driving him crazy with want, with need. Jude’s rock hard now, and Connor can feel his boyfriend’s heart pounding. He reaches for the lube that’s lying by the pillow, and makes a show of smearing Jude’s cock in it, only breaking the kiss so he can look down at Jude’s glistening dick. Jude’s moaning only increases as Connor slides onto him, embracing the warmth of his cock and Connor starts to ride him. Slow, steady, like he’s concentrating. Waiting. Then…looking. Looking to get Jude’s dick to hit…there…that’s it. Connor finds just the right angle, as always, to get Jude’s dick against his prostate. Which is his signal to pick up the pace, and he duly does. Connor leans back, and places his hands on Jude’s thighs to balance himself. It’s good…so good…and Jude is moaning underneath him, crying out Connor’s name as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Connor though, he’s hard again, and the way Jude’s dick keeps hitting…rubbing…and Connor is coming, all over Jude as he continues to ride his dick. Jude didn’t even have to touch his cock. Connor didn’t even have to touch himself. And Jude follows him soon after, bucking up against Connor as he comes deep inside him, and Connor lets him as he now just sits on Jude’s twitching cock, still balancing himself by leaning on Jude’s thighs. After a minute or so he slides off Jude’s cock and collapses down on top of him, panting.

“So…Cabo…I’m thinking sex on the beach?”


	2. Part 2

Jude’s propped up on his elbows, surveying the ocean, toes dipped in the sand at the end of the towel. It’s hot, and for Jude it’s too hot. He’s not giving up this view though. And not just of the ocean. He’s waiting for a better view, and here it comes. Connor, emerging from the water, slowly. Hair on point, of course, but more importantly…the body. Water running off him. Chest, shoulders and arms glistening in the bright sunlight. And as his waist emerges…yeah, this is what Jude has been waiting for. Red Speedos. Connor filling a pair out. It’s probably Jude’s favourite thing. Like, ever. Even though Jude gets to see him naked pretty much whenever he wants this is…yeah, it’s just the best. He could be drooling, he doesn’t even know. All he knows is that he can’t stop staring…as Connor approaches. Suddenly, Connor’s in front of him. Jude reluctantly lifts his gaze.

“Enjoying the view?” smirks the dirty blonde.

“Why are you like this? Do you know what you do to me? Looking like that I mean.”

“Dude, you see me wearing nothing, like, every day. You know what’s under here. You saw it this morning. And you’ll definitely be seeing it again later.”

Jude just stares back. He’s still propped up on his elbows. And now he’s hard. Rock hard. As Connor stands over him, drops of water falling onto Jude’s towel and his legs…and Jude…he needs…

Suddenly Connor reaches down and pulls Jude to his feet, taking him by the hand.

“Let’s go…the water is great today…really cools you down…feels great against your skin.”

And Connor lets his loose hand brush against the bulge in Jude’s shorts, which sends a chill through the young Adams-Foster. And before he can react he’s being pulled by Connor towards the water. When they’re deep enough so that the water is just over their midsections Connor pulls Jude close. He can feel how hard he still is, and Jude’s breathing is slow, expectant. Then, Connor slides his hands down the back of Jude’s shorts, taking a firm grip of his ass as he does. But it’s only a quick grab, as he moves to slide Jude’s shorts down.

“Whoa…what are you doing? We can’t…not here…”

“Relax baby, I know what I’m doing…”

Jude’s shorts are soon off, and Connor just lets them float next to where they’re currently stood, still embraced. Jude flinches as Connor wraps his right hand around his cock, and wastes no time in trying to get Jude off. It doesn’t take long either, about thirty seconds or so, until Jude is firing into the water around them. He pulls Connor into a deep kiss, and they stay there for a while in the cooling water, surrounded by floating semen and a pair of swim shorts.

***

The last night of their vacation is what Jude’s been waiting for. They both were determined to enjoy it as much as possible, as college and their apartment and everything else would be waiting for them when they got back. But Jude…it was especially important for him. He and Connor had found their way back to each other. And in the back of his mind there was always the possibility it could all fall apart again and they could end up apart. No way could he let that happen. Connor…and the life they were building together…it was too important. He needed…reassurance. Something to cement the relationship. Because living together and all the sex…it was incredible, but it wasn’t everything. Sometimes, you need more. And Jude wanted more. Over a candlelit dinner overlooking the beach Jude made his pitch for more.

 

The thing is though: Jude is terrible at keeping secrets. He bought a pair of rings for their potential engagement, and of course Connor found them by accident the day they were packing for Cabo. Any sensible person may have hidden them in a pocket of a pair of jeans, or maybe inside a shoe. Not Jude though. He hid them in his wash bag among his deodorant and toothpaste. The thing is, the night before they left for Cabo they got drunk, and they were both horny. Connor left the bed to get some lube but couldn’t find any in the usual place in the bathroom. He ended up searching in Jude’s washbag which had already been filled up (and Connor assumed there would be some in there). There was some in there for the trip. Two bottles. One cherry flavoured. Connor likes cherries, you see. Anyway, Connor retrieved one of the bottles and as he did he saw a small, grey box in the bag. Reaching out for it he could feel how soft it was, almost velvet-like. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. Staring open-mouthed at two rings it took Connor a minute or so to make out something inscribed on both of them.

 

‘Us. Always.’

 

Connor didn’t know what to say. He turned and re-entered the bedroom, holding the box in front of him. Jude had fallen asleep though, the three large glasses of wine sending him under. Connor sat gently on the edge of the bed, holding the box in his hand still. Jude was going to propose. Going to ask Connor to marry him. This was…this is everything Connor wanted.

 

And so because Connor knew it was coming he was relaxed. He was chill. In fact, if he was any more laid back about it he’d be horizontal. So when Jude attempted, in a not-so-casual-casual way to turn the conversation to their futures, Connor did a simple thing. He leaned across their small restaurant table and went nose to nose with Jude.

“I know what you want…I know what you want to ask. You don’t need to ask though. Because I want to. I do. And rather than you have to ask me to marry me, I want to show you that I want to marry you. But not here. We should pay, and go. And then I’ll show you. In my own special way.”

 

Connor said all this in a hushed voice, and Jude just sat there open mouthed.

 

“Come on, let’s go,” said Connor as he placed some money down on the table, and took Jude by the hand. Not once did he break eye contact with Jude, who now looked nervous and confused at the same time. They didn’t speak as they walked hand in hand back to their hotel. They didn’t speak in the elevator up to their floor. They didn’t speak as they closed the door behind them. Instead, Connor pulled Jude close and lifted him off the floor, carrying him to the bed. What followed was Connor’s ‘own special way’ of showing Jude that he wanted to marry him. The special way lasted about three hours in total. It was hot and sweaty and sticky and got very, very loud. When they were finally done Connor suggested that Jude could get the rings if he wasnted. So Jude, tired and sweaty and full of Connor inside and out got up from the bed and retrieved the ring box from his jeans pocket. He climbed back onto the bed and on top of Connor, and slid a ring on each of their ring fingers. They didn’t need any more words. They had each other. And that was everything.


End file.
